We meet again
by miya-ellesse26
Summary: Alice arrives at leopards den, but with a twist... or should i say twists..
1. Reunited

**Hi everyone. This is my first ever fanfic, so please excuse if it's not that good, I haven't quite got the hang of this putting your ideas down on paper thing. Hopefully it will get better as the chapters go on. It's mostly going to be wrote in POV's. It's basically my version of Alice turning up at leopards den for the rabies outbreak, buuuut with a twist :P**

**Hope you enjoy and please review it, let me know what you think and where i'm going wrong with fanfics :P detail etc..**

Danny's P.O.V

I stood on the verenda, eyes glued to the road track, waiting and waiting, for this vet to arrive. It had been over 3 hours now, what was keeping him? I think I was slowly beginning to loose the will to live, what with the rabies outbreak and everything. Then finally, only a resonable 3 hours late, I saw a landrover race into the gates of leopards den. Dust flew everywhere as it steadily began to pull up at the front doors.

I made my way over ready to greet my new assistant vet.

A young girl got of the landrover, possibly only about nine or ten years old. Far to young to be a vet that is for sure! Damn it! Still no vet.. He was going to get a piece of my mind when he arrived! Does he not realise we still have a case of rabies to solve

"Hi i'm Charlotte" the young girl said to me, cheerfully

I went over and shook her hand

"Hi, i hope you're not the new vet" i said jokingly. There was no point in taking my anger out on a young innocent girl, i'm sure my vet would be arriving in no time

"No, that would be me" a voice interrupted. "Alice Colli..." she stopped, unable to finish off her sentence as she noticed me

"Alice?" i asked. I knew i'd heard that voice somewhere before, that beautiful glasweigan accent. It was unforgettable

"danny?" she replied

"the one and only"

She hadn't changed at all. Those bright blue eyes sparkling back at me, just like I'd remembered them, Her Long silky black hair fell down to her waist, WOW, she was even more amazing than i had remembered. And a child? I'd clearly missed a hell of a lot. I found it hard not stare at her, I just couldn't believe it. It was really her. My Alice. No, wait. what am i saying, she's not my alice anymore, she's probably married with children now. Well clearly she has children. I just can't believe it. Why am even getting these feelings towards her. After all these years. Pull yourself together Trevanion.

I felt sadness take over me as I thought about the life she is probably living now. Without me.

"i can't believe its you" she said to me. From the tone of her voice, it was clear that she was in great shock to see me

"erm, mum? do you already know him?" asked her young daughter, confussed of what was going on

"yeah sweetie, i know him from way back" she replied "can you please wait in the jeep for me honey"

"but mum, we only just got here! i'm tired" her daughter moaned

"she can go and have a lie down on the beds if she likes" i told her

"no. we are not staying here danny" she snapped

"why?" i asked. Confussed

"why do you think"

Of course i did understand why. I had to convince her to stay though, there was no way i could say goodbye again

"Alice, at least stay the night. You've travelled all the way here, there's no point going back now, it's getting late" I told her

She looked at me with disgust as i told her she could stay the night.

"well i obviously didn't mean it like that! You and your daughter, you can have the guest room for the night, we will talk in the morning. Ok?"

"Fine. One night. That's it. And only for Charlotte's sake"

"Of course"

I introduced Charlotte and Alice to the family and Nomsa soon set up the spare room for the pair of them.

[X]

Danny's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep. All i could think about was Alice, beautiful Alice. What was she doing in Africa? Why did they have to send her here? A daughter? Alice? No. She had obviously changed so much, the Alice I knew was not the maternal type at all... well, at least I didn't think she was. My head was full of questions. I needed to find things out. Talk to her.

One things for sure, I know for the love of life, i can't let her leave tomorrow. I just can't do it.. I can't let her go again.

God, I need a drink. Preferably something alcoholic.

[X]

_Danny headed off to the kitchen in search of an alcholic drink to settle his mind. His head was all over the place._

Alice's P.O.V

I lay there in this strange bed, scanning every detail of the room, which was very oddly decorated. Clearly been done by Danny. Art never was one of his best skills. I turned over. My beautiful little girl lay beside me, fast asleep. She was dead to the world. That had always been a good thing about Charlie, ever since she'd been a baby, nothing ever woke her, not even a thunderstorm. I stroked her hair off her face. She was perfect. Like her dad in every single way, she was even starting to act like him. I honestly don't know how I would of coped without Charlie, my little angel. She was everything to me. The only family I needed. It was me and Charlotte against the world, always had been, always will be, far as I'm concerned.

I could not for the life of me get to sleep. Something was playing on my mind. Probably the fact I had just turned up at Danny's home. Daniel Trevanion. God this wasn't happening.

I needed a drink. I'll go search the kitchen, see what they have lying about this place. That scruffy beer bellyed drunk I'd met earlier had bount to have something left in the house. I do hope to god he was no relation of Dannys.

_Alice climbed out of bed and headed off to the kitchen in hope she'd fine something alcoholic to send her to sleep._


	2. Just like old times

_Danny was sat at the kitchen table, bottle of whiskey in one hand. Glass in the other. The bottle was half empty. He was on the way to very drunk._

"Danny?"

"Alice, Hi. Come sit down" he beamed. Perking up as soon as he saw Alice enter the room

"can't sleep huh?"

"Something like that" "want a drink?"

Alice nodded and he poured her a drink

"how long you been living in Africa then?"

"about 8 years now, moved over here when Charlie was very young"

"about the same amount of time as me then" Danny replied

Neither of them knew what to say. The atmosphere seemed very awkward between them. They remained silent for quite some time.

"what happened danny? Why did you do it to me?"

"break your heart you mean?" "It was hard for me Alice... I had to get away"

"away? away from what?" She questioned

"My mother died, it was cancer. I couldn't stay around any longer; it was all eating away at me. I needed to start again"

"I'm so sorry danny. Why didn't you tell me though?" she asked, sympathetically, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know Alice... I don't know. It was difficult for me" he told her

"and it wasn't difficult for me? You have no idea what I went through when you left..." "I didn't know what had happened to you... you just took off like that. You could have been dead for all I knew"

"I am truly sorry, I really am"

"we were so happy together though? ..well, at least that's what I thought.."

"you meant the world to me Alice, the absolute world. You still do. I never ever stopped loving you"

He turned to face her. Cupping her face in his hands.

"from the first time I saw you. The very first time, I fell in love with you and i've never stopped loving you since"

He leans in to kiss her, but she pulls away.

"Danny... don't"

_He poured them both some more whiskey. The atmosphere went quiet once again as they tried to forget about the situation._

"i've regretted that day ever since.. it was the worst mistake I ever made.. and if you hadn't turned up here now... I don't know how I would have lived with it any longer.."

"If you loved me as much as you say you did you would have understood that I would have been there for you no matter what"

"I know Alice... I was so stupid. I gave up on the most important thing in my life... you"

"Well you can't really change what you did now I guess"

"that's what hurts the most" he murmured. Turning away slightly

"How's Rosie then?" Alice piped up, trying to change the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Rosie's fine... married now"

"gosh.. she's what, about 21 now?"

"yeah.. 22 this year" Danny Answered

"wow, only seems like yesterday she was Charlie's age"

"they grow up fast" He added. "Charlottes dad, he over here too then?" Danny asked. Wanting to find out everything he could about this man.

"I don't want to talk about it" Alice told him

"are you married to him?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" she barked.

Danny's P.O.V

The thought of Alice with any other man makes me feel sick to my stomach. I tried to bring the subject up but she didn't want to talk about it at all, she seemed very cold about it. It was strange, I didn't know anything about this man, who he was, what he looked like, his name, yet I still hated him with every bone in my body.

I turned to face her. I get hypnotized by those eyes every time I look at her. Damn, does she not realise what she is doing to me?

[X]

Alice's P.O.V

My eyes were just flickering open as I was waking up, I looked around the room. Strange, I could of sworn It hadn't looked like this last night. Infact, the walls were a completely different colour... the furniture was positioned in different places. Everything was just completely the wrong way round. I turned over expecting to see my beautiful little girl. NO. what had I done? Lay beside me was Danny. Danny Trevanion. SHIT.

I nudged his side, trying to wake him up.

"Danny" I said "wake up!"

His eyes began to open slightly "Alice?" he replied. "What are you doing here?" looking at me just as confused about the matter as I was.

"I was going to ask you the same question?"

"this is my room?" he added, rubbing his eyes.

I was beginning to panic now "shit, we didn't did we?"

We both stripped back the covers.

"Oh god no! This is not happening to me!" I screeched

"I'm not that repulsive am I?" he joked

This wasn't a laughing matter. There was no way I was taking him back after what he did to me. If he thinks that getting me into bed will work he's got another thing coming. I was not having my heart broken again.

I jumped out of bed, throwing on my khaki's and vest top which were scattered around Danny's bedroom floor. He too got out of bed and put on the nearest clothes he could find.

"What time is it" Danny asked me

"10 o'clock" I replied, glancing at my watch. Wait, 10 O'CLOCK! We're 3 hours late Danny. We need to get on the job"

"I think we need to sit down and talk about last night first"

"there is nothing to say about last night. I'm here to do my job and then I'm leaving"

I stormed out of his room, forgetting that everyone would be up and about.

I ran straight into dupe. Uh oh. BUSTED.

He completely ignored what he had just seen and simply smiled at me, looking very pleased about the situation, which was slightly odd. As we entered the kitchen I could hear him mumbling under his breath. "Trevanion you crafty old devil"

"Mum where were you this morning?" Charlotte asked me, as i went to pour myself a coffee.

"Oh I had to start working early, sorry honey"

"Oh so that's what they're calling it nowadays" Dupe joked. Everybody in the room just simply looked at him and ignored his random input to the conversation, not having a clue what he was on about. I gave him a look, the kind of look that says 'KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT'

Danny came out of his room and into the kitchen to join the rest of us

"Late up Trevanion?" Dupe asked him, with a cheeky grin spread across his face

Dupe kept his eyes glued on us both, raising an eyebrow every now and then

"Erm yeah... my, erm, alarm didn't go off" Danny replied. Rubbing his forehead, still trying to take in what had just happened.

"and while poor Alice was up working so early! You should be looking after your guests Danny" Georgina remarked.

"yeah err, sorry about that Alice" Danny mumbled. Still half asleep.

"Right come on then we've got a job to do" I said, grabbing some toast on my way out.

I went to kiss Charlotte. "See you later sweetie"

"Bye mum" she replied cheerfully

**Sorry it's mainly all Danny & Alice speaking, but there was bits that really needed to be added in for the rest of the story**


	3. Something's not right here

Danny's P.O.V

We had been out working in the bush all day. It had been a nightmare, Alice doesn't seem to want to cooperate with anything I say, she thinks we should be going about things 'her way'. As much as I love her, she can't half be annoying, she makes everything so complicated! I wish I knew what was going on with that woman. She seems so distant now, nothing like the Alice I used to know, maybe she'd suffered some sort of tragedy? ... just like I had, with Sarah. Maybe we had more things in common than I knew about.

Alice's P.O.V

I cannot wait for this job to be over. Not sure I could stand many more days working with Danny. Don't get me wrong, part of me still loves him, I think a part of me always has, even when I was with Terry, I still felt love for Danny, there's some sort of bond between us that I just can't seem to break, he broke my heart, left me alone like that, but deep down I know I still have feelings towards him.

[X]

It was getting late now, the sun was starting to set. Everyone at leopards den had just sat down to eat on the veranda.

"so how long have you been a vet Alice?" Georgina asked.

"about.. 10 years"

"What brought you to Africa? Dupe implored.

"I think it was a 747" Alice Joked. Everyone let out a small laugh at her witty remark.

"and this one.." Dupe added. Pointing at Charlotte, who looked back at him rather shyly. "Is her father here or back there" he questioned.

"Please... not now"

"Anders, Alice is a quest, not a murder suspect" Nomsa whispered to him

"Word of advice Alice... never take in anything that Anders Du Plessis says to you" Danny whispered jokingly to her.

"I'll keep that in mind" She chuckled.

[X]

Alice's P.O.V

Uh, as he spoke to me then I could feel myself melting. I melt everytime I look into his eyes, they're just a perfect shade of green. We sat there at the dinner table gazing into each other's eyes for ages, it was magical, as if the world around us had stopped and there were only us two; me and Danny. God, that sounded so perfect in my head. He may not be the most attractive man on the planet but to me he is perfect in every single way. Yep, those feelings towards him were most definitely still there. Damn you Danny.

[X]

Dupe's P.O.V

Danny and Alice had been gazing into one and others eyes for quite some time now, everyone would start getting suspicious if I didn't snap them out of it. So, I kicked them both under the table. They let out a small screech, and got some funny looks from the rest of the table. It did the job anyway, they soon turned away from each other.

Alice quickly responded and felt the need to say something incase anyone else had noticed them. "erm, come on Charlotte, bed time I think" she told her daughter

"but mum, i've only just eaten!" Charlotte replied. She was a right cheeky one this one. I think the beard was growing on her already, she didn't seem so nervous of me today.

"Charlie" her mother drawled.

She didn't bother arguing with her. We all said goodnight to Charlotte and she retired to bed.

I must say, for a couple that had only met yesterday, Danny and Alice were getting on awfully well, too well in fact, like a house on fire. Who sleeps with somebody they only just met a few hours before? (Bar the exception of me when I'm drunk of course). Something was not right here, I must find out what. You don't just fall madly in love somebody like that. It's clear to see they are head over heels for each other, their faces' say it all, but they're behaving more like a married couple than Danny and Sarah ever did. Hmmm.

[X]

Alice's P.O.V

We had all once again retired to our beds now. I was back to scanning the room again, in hope I'd drift off to sleep any moment. Let's hope I don't wander off again tonight though and end up waking up in Danny's room. I think Dupe must know something's not right between us two, me coming out off his room like that, the moment we shared at the dinner table. It's not normal for people that have only met a day to behave like this. Wouldn't surprise me if Danny told him anytime soon actually, they were like Father and Son those two, it was easy to see. I'm actually starting to really like it here. Sure the day started off a bit shakey, me and Danny arguing constantly out in the bush, me storming off from him, but I'm pretty sure we're ok now. I couldn't stay mad at him for long anyway, it was impossible. Thinking about it, I really don't want to leave this place now, it feels like home to me already. Here where Danny is just feels right for me. After all, he is the father of my children.


	4. We belong together

_Alice slowly strolled down to the animal hospital where Danny was working, he'd radioed to say he needed her assistance with the report. He'd given her the morning off for some strange reason, but hey, she wasn't complaining, it meant she could spend quality time with her daughter for once._

Alice's P.O.V

I wandered down to the animal hospital where Danny was working. Was this my perfect opportunity to catch Danny alone and tell him everything? I kept questioning myself. What if he didn't react how I wanted him too, what if he throws me and Charlie out when the secret is revealed? No, I best keep quiet, it's probably for the best, until the jobs over anyway, I can't imagine how awkward the atmosphere would be out in the bush. But then again, I will probably only be at this place a couple more weeks and there is no way I could leave without telling him. He had a right to know. Didn't he?

[X]

_Alice entered the hospital, not noticing that crafty old Dupe was hiding behind the door, waiting to eaves drop on whatever they had to say to each other._

"Alright Alice?" Danny called, turning to her

Alice nodded. She wasn't alright, infact right now, she was probably feeling far from alright.

Alice swallowed, trying to hold back the feelings that were telling her to tell Danny. "Let's get on with this report then ay" she added.

"I've done the report Alice..." he replied

"why did you radio me to come down here?" She asked. Frowning in curiosity.

"So that we could talk"

"If it's about the other night then don't even bother" Alice told him, walking away.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him. "It's not about the other night..."

"What then?"

He took hold of her hands.

"Alice Collins... I love you" he began "I love you more than words can describe. I cannot tell you exactly how I feel because words don't even cover it. When you turned up here, I just couldn't believe it, it was like a dream come true for me, I dreamt about the day we would meet again, I knew we would, we're inseparable me and you. My heart stops everytime I look into your deep blue eyes, to me, you are perfect in every single way. You mean the world to me, you always have and always will, and I know you probably don't feel the same about m..." he was stopped mid sentence, by Alice's lips crashing against his.

"You soppy git" she whispered. Trying to hold back the tears. "I didn't think you felt the same still..."

"I've always felt like this towards you Alice..." "I want you to stay. I want to take care of you and Charlotte. I want you back in my life for good Alice Collins"

"Oh Danny" she replied passionately, throwing her arms around his neck, before sharing a romantic kiss.

"about Charlotte though.. I think we need to sit down and talk" she said, realising her arms from around him.

"why what's wrong with her? Is she ok?" Danny panicked

"she's fine, it's nothing like that" She reassured him "just sit down Danny" She said, leading him over to the table

Danny frowned noticing the look of seriousness she had upon her face.

They both took a seat on the operating table.

"What is it Alice?" Danny asked her gently, seeing that something was clearly bothering her

She took a deep breath, plucking up the courage to finally say it. "Charlotte's your daughter..." she whispered.

"she's w..w..what?" Danny stuttered, trying to take in what Alice had just told him

"you're her father Danny..." she added

He turned to face her. Staring at her in shock, His face began to go pale as he ran this over and over in his head.

"Danny?" she asked, worried of what his reaction was going to be.

A huge grin spread across his face "OH MY GOD. That's amazing! IM A DAD!" he cried. Leaping off the table.

She smiled. She had finally done it, she had finally told Danny what had been troubling her. Well... half of it that is.

"you already were" she chuckled

"well again. Oh Alice that's the most amazing news ever!" He beamed

"really? You're pleased?" She asked quietly.

He went and stood in front of where Alice was sitting, taking hold of her hands

"Of course I'm pleased, this is the best thing ever. I've known Charlotte, what, 2 days? And I already feel like she's one of my own, like Evan and Olivia. She's part of the family."

"Evan and who?" she asked, confused

"um, we'll talk about that later. Seems like I have things to confess too"

"urm..ok..."

"Don't sound too worried" he told her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close to him. "I believe we have some celebrating to do"

"you're not mad at me?" Alice frowned

"Why on earth would I be mad at you, I'm over the moon. You've given me the most wonderful gift ever, a beautiful, beautiful little girl"

She simply smiled, resting her head on his chest. For the first time in ages Alice felt happy, she knew everything would be ok from now on. She was back where she belonged... in the arms of Danny. He loved her and she loved him. She wiped a tear away as she thought about them being a family. All four of them would soon be back where the belonged. Everything was going to be OK.

Dupe's P.O.V

Ah, I knew it. I knew something was not right between those two, the way they gazed into each other's eyes said it all. They were madly in love and by the sounds of things, they had been in love for a long time. They must have been extremely close before, well clearly they were, They had a child together. Charlotte. Charlotte was Trevanion's daughter! Well that was a turn up from the books. I was definitely not expecting that one. I can see it now though; she certainly inherited her father's genes alright. And he knew nothing about this? Who has a child that they know nothing about? He's a crafty old devil. I bet he has children plotted all about the place that he knows nothing about. Wonder why they split up? Maybe that's why Danny and Sarah had moved over here in the first place? Maybe he'd had an affair and they were running away together? Surely Alice wouldn't take him back like that would she? Nah, I doubt it. Ach man, get these thoughts out of your head, you'll get nasty rumours spreading about the place before you find out the real truth. Ach, they're heading out here, best leg it back up to the house before they see me.


	5. Shhhh

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and this is only a short crappy update, I will try and find time to do a few more in the next week or so, promise :P**

_It had been a few days since Danny had found out he was Charlotte's father, and him and Alice where becoming a lot close since. Alice was out on a job at Mara, Danny had decided to stay home with Charlie, taking in every opportunity he got to bond with her. He felt as though he'd missed so much of her life already, he owed it to her._

"Hey sweetie" Danny beamed. His face lighting up as soon as he saw Charlotte sat in the kitchen. She was beginning to look like her mum, more and more each day, except she had the double of Danny's eyes'. He'd never noticed this before, well in all fairness he had never had the chance to. He couldn't help but smile every time he caught a glimpse of Charlie, she was perfect and he'd missed so much of her life, he treasured every moment he got with her. If only Alice would let them tell her...

"Hi Danny" Charlotte replied, looking up from what she was doing to see Danny enter the kitchen. It was as if they'd always had this special bond between them, from the moment they met they had gotten on like a house on fire.

"what's that you're doing?" Danny asked her curiously.

"I'm drawing" She answered. She had always been craft orientated.

"what masterpiece you working on this time then?" He joked, peering over to look at her work.

"erm it's a picture" Charlotte replied "a picture of me, you, mummy and Bella, and then that's dupe, Caroline and Nomsa in the background" she went on, pointing to each person on the picture so that Danny could see who was who.

"Who's Bella honey?" danny questioned. Studying the young that Charlotte had drawn. She was stood in-between him and Charlotte, and holding both of their hands. Charlotte had drawn them at around the same height, same hair, and outfits of the opposite colours.

"Oh..." Charlotte hesitated "erm my friend..."

Danny could tell when Charlotte was lying, her eyes said it all, just like her mothers. "Don't lie to me Charlotte Collins..."

They were interrupted by Dupe speeding in.

"Danny you're need at Mara. Alice just radioed" he said, trying to catch his breath

"what's happened?" Danny panicked

"Don't worry Alice is fine" Dupe reassured him "two leopards with rabies got loose in the guests room, she needs your help with them"

"Ok, tell her I'm on my way" Danny told him, as he went to radio Alice back. "We'll speak about this when I'm back" Danny told Charlotte, Kissing her on the head, before leaving the room "See you later sweetie"

_Danny raced off to Mara to help Alice._

_Charlotte continued with her drawing, under the watch of Dupe and Caroline._

"Ey Caroline, you'll never guess who her father is" Dupe whispered to Caroline as they both stood at the opposite end of the Kitchen.

"Well of course I won't Anders, she and Alice have only just moved down here" Caroline murmured. Keeping her eyes set on what Charlotte was doing.

"Ah well that's where you're wrong" Dupe informed her, taking another drink of his beer. "Her father is Danny" he added

"Danny? Danny Trevanion? Danny my son in law Danny?" Caroline asked boldly

"shhh" Dupe whispered to her. "Aye. Heard it with my own ears"

"Don't be so ridiculous Anders" Caroline laughed out. "That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard"

She continued to laugh, Causing Charlotte to draw her attention over to them, frowning at them both.

"Aye, I'm telling you woman, it's true. Just look at her, she's just like him"

Caroline glanced over to Charlotte, who had continued with her work. She didn't reply to Dupe. She did see it. I couldn't be true though. No way, they had only just met!

"you just wait and see.. it'll all be out sooner of later"

"hmm, we'll see" Caroline replied, wondering to herself.


	6. Who told?

**So sorry I keep taking ages to upload guys.**

* * *

><p>Charlotte your mum and Danny are home" Caroline called to the kitchen, where Charlotte was still sat happily drawing away.<p>

"Coming" Charlotte beamed. She loved greeting her mum and Danny, after not seeing them for most of the day.

She skipped outside to join her mum, Danny and Caroline on the veranda.

"Hey sweetie" said Alice, opening her arms for an embracing hug.

Charlotte hugged her mum tightly. It was clear to see that they depended on eachother, they had such a close bond. Danny smiled, seeing them both together made him feel warm inside. His life was becoming perfect once again.

Charlotte moved on to hug Danny. "hey Danny" she said to him.

"missed me already" he joked, holding his daughter closely. "hope she's not been too much trouble Caroline" he continued to joke

"not at all" Caroline replied. "she's a little angel. You must be so proud"

Alice turned to face Danny in a look of shock. That was clearly directed at Danny. Caroline began to realise what she had said when noticing the look on both their faces, and broke the awkward silence, "Come on Charlie, let's go find you something for tea, shall we" she said to the young girl, taking her hand before heading off indoors.

"Danny?" Alice questioned. "does Caroline know?" she said sternly

"not from me she doesn't"

"well why did she direct that at you then not me? She wouldn't have said it if she didn't know you're her father"

Danny moved over to her, "I've not told anyone, I wouldn't do that Alice, not before telling Charlotte" he tried to reassure her.

"well somehow they know Danny, and clearly it wasn't Charlotte who told them" She barked, before storming off inside.

* * *

><p><span>Danny's P.O.V<span>

How the heck did Caroline know that I was Charlotte's father? I had only just found out myself. Word sure does get around quick at leopards den. I can put money on it, that it was Dupe. It always comes back around to Dupe, he seems to know everyone's business before they actually know theirselves. Speaking of the devil... what's he been up to know?

* * *

><p>"Trevanion" Dupe called as he clambered out of his jeep and making his way up onto the veranda where Danny was stood<p>

"Dupe"

"we've got some celebrating to do" he called, looking very pleased with himself.

"we do?" Danny frowned

"aye, I believe I have just solved your case of rabies" Dupe smirked.

"You? Anders du Plessis? You have actually gone out and do some work?" Danny said opening his mouth in a look of shock, joking around with Dupe.

"Ey, quit with the lip man" he said waking him on the arm playfully. "I've saved you a job here"

"how? What?" he asked confused.

"the source is the water hole, it's all fenced off now so all you need to worry about is catching the infected before they pass it on anymore" Dupe explained to him.

"the water hole?" Danny asked, still trying to get his head around what Dupe was trying to get at.

"Look, I'll explain later" Dupe replied. "I think you're wanted" he continued, raising an eyebrow as Alice stood behind them in the doorway.

"sorry dupe, you don't mind...?" Alice murmured.

Dupe nodded. "not at all, go ahead" "you can thank me later Trevanion" he said winking before leaving the pair of them alone.

"Fancy a drive?" she grinned, cheekily

"I'll take you for a spin in my jeep" he said, winking, leading her over to it.

Alice let out a small giggle at his witty comment.

They both jumped into the jeep and Danny began to drive.

"Look, Danny, I'm sorry I snapped earlier, I guess it just came as a bit of a shock to me, Caroline knowing, especially before Charlotte"

"it's fine Alice, honestly, I totally understand, I'd do the same if I was in your shoes"

Alice smiled, she loved how understanding he was, He could never hold a grudge against anything.

"When are we going to tell her?" he questioned.

"When we get home..." she replied

"Seriously?" he beamed, bringing the car to a Holt.

"yeah, she has a right to know who her father is" Alice said, smiling at him

Danny grinned, he couldn't wait until Charlotte knew.

"There's something else you should probably know before we do though.." She trailed off, as they continued to drive.

"about Charlotte?" he asked

She exhaled shakily "hmm, you could say that"

"what is it Alice?"

"You're going to hate me" she whispered, trying to hold back the lump in her throat that was telling her to cry her heart out.

Danny heard the wobble within her voice, he turned to face her cupping her face within his hands "I'd never hate you Alice, I couldn't" He reassured her, gently stroking her cheeks.

Alice's P.O.V

Well, here goes nothing, I guess. I've already opened my big gob now. Let's see if he loves me as much as he says he does. I couldn't cope with keeping it a secret any longer, it's killing me.


	7. Telling Danny

**Took a break from revision so thought i'd update for you, as you've probably been dying to know what the secret is :)**

* * *

><p>She inhaled deeply, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. "We have two little girls, not one..." she murmured. She had spoken so quietly it was barely clear what she had actually said.<p>

"what?" Danny frowned. Not quite sure whether he'd heard her correctly or not.

Alice looked up to look him in the eyes. "We have twins Danny. Charlotte has a twin sister"

"What? Danny croaked "she has a twin sister? I-I-I've got, i've got twin, twin?" he stammered, completely lost for words.

"yeah.. we've got twin daughters" Alice said, finishing off his sentence for him.

Danny's mouth slammed open, his face was beginning to turn pale, he looked at Alice as if the world around him had stopped. He didn't move, he just sat, speechless, for many a while, trying to take it all in.

"Danny, please say something" Alice pleaded, not knowing if this was a good signal or a bad.

"where's my other daughter?" He managed to stutter.

"terry's got her" Alice replied, trying to hold back the tears in her voice, it didn't work, she completely broke down at the thought of her little girl, no, their little girl being stuck with Terry.

"Terry? ..What? Who the hell is Terry?" Danny frowned.

"My ex... He thinks he's the father, so he was entitled to custody for one twin.. and me the other" She told him, still unsure of whether he was taking this well or not.

Anger took over Danny, his eyes raging at the thought of this stranger bringing up his daughter, His own flesh and blood. "WHAT? He bellowed. "Is that even allowed?" "we have to go get her back.. She belongs here with her family!" "Where does this Terry guy live?"

"On the outskirts of Pretoria. But Danny we're doing this legally.. He's a dangerous man"

"You're telling me a dangerous man has my daughter?" Danny screeched.

"No, he's not like that, he would never hurt the girls" Alice reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. "I promise you" she said gently. "It's you who I'm worried about"

"I don't care, I'm going to fight to get her here no matter what. Right, first thing tomorrow we go see them" Danny demanded.

_Alice nodded in agreement knowing that there was no point in arguing with him about it. _

Danny gently lifted her head up. Looking into her deep blue eyes, which were welling up with tears again. "Why didn't you say anything when you arrived?" he asked her in a much calmer tone. He knew he had to support Alice now. What was the point in going off on one? It definitely wouldn't help the situation.

"I was scared Danny... Scared of how you'd react.."

"Alice, It's the most amazing news ever. You've made me the happiest man alive right now"

He leaned in closely and kissed her passionately.

"what's her name Alice? What's she like?" Danny questioned, dying to know more about his little girl, the little girl he knew nothing about and had missed out on for 10 years.

"Her name's Annabelle, we call her Bella" Alice told him. "She's amazing, the exact double of Charlotte, although she is a bit more mischievous"

Danny smiled as Alice described their little girl to him.

"Must take after her father I guess" Alice added, giggling to herself.

"Oi, Cheeky" danny replied, letting out a small giggle at her playful remark. He put his arm around her waist, leaning in closer to her. "I cannot wait to meet her, she sounds perfect."

"What's on their birth certificates?" he continued to ask.

"Collins. Charlotte Ruby Collins and Annabelle Jade Collins. Father... unknown" "I didn't want to put your name on without your consent. I never doubted you weren't their father, I just thought..."

"thought what Alice?"

"that you'd washed your hands of me..." Alice trailed off, as her voice began to lower again.

"Oh Alice, I'd never do that... Ever. You've got to understand I needed to do what had to be done. Not a day went by I didn't stop thinking about you"

"I know Danny. I get it." She replied. "of course, we will get their names changed though. They deserve to have your name"

"really?"

"don't sound so surprised" she laughed. "Annabelle and Charlotte Trevanion sounds perfect to me"

Alice's P.O.V

The huge grin spread across Danny's face was unforgettable; he looked as if he was about to explode with excitement, without a doubt he was the happiest man on earth right now, and that was all down to me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, they were happy tears, life was becoming perfect again.

A felt a warm kiss on my cheek. "I love you Miss Collins" Danny whispered.

"And I love you too Mr Trevanion" I Whispered back to him.


	8. Today's the day

_Alice's P.O.V_

The beaming expression that Danny had had on his face all evening had caused a lot of questions from everyone at leopards den. Even Charlotte had been bugging him to tell her what he was so happy about. Of course, he was absolutely dying to say something, he was like a child about to open their presents on Christmas morning.

I had given him the wonderful duty of reading Charlie a bedtime story tonight. He snapped it up straight away. He'll soon get bored of it. She's never been the easiest to read too. She hates the fictional children's books that you find at your local book store, she'll always make you think of one on the spot there and then. Not sure where she gets her demanding attitude from, I always guessed they had gotten it from Danny. They are so much like him in every single way, there was no doubt he wasn't their father. I'm surprised nobody's figured yet. Well of course that's if they knew I was his ex. Well, girlfriend now.

I peeped my head around Charlotte's bedroom door. She had moved into Rosie's old bedroom. It was all Danny's idea, I had told him she was fine staying in the spare room with me, but he insisted. Clearly he wanted us to stick around for a while.

"Charlie, Danny" I called.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, my heart started to flutter as I caught sight of them both fast sleep. Charlie's arms were wrapped around Danny into a warming cuddle, her head resting on his chest.

I grabbed Charlotte's blanket and placed it over the two of them. I wasn't going to bother disturbing them. Wow, how long I've dreamed for the girls to be back with their father and now I've finally found him again.

I walked out, closing the door and made my way across the hall over to my bedroom. We had a hectic day ahead tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Alice awoke early the next morning, she got dressed and made her way into the kitchen, where Charlotte and Danny had already beat her to it. They had her breakfast made and everything.<p>

"what's this?" She asked, switching her eyes from the full english breakfast that lay on the table in front of her and Danny and Charlotte pouring her coffee.

"breakfast" Charlotte beamed, proud of what she had achieved, mostly by herself.

"I can see that, but what for?"

"you deserve it" Charlotte smiled

_Alice went over and kissed her daughter on the cheek._

"mum, where are you and Danny going today?" Charlotte questioned, with a mouthful of toast. Clearly Danny had already mentioned something to her.

"we're.. erm.. Err" Alice stuttered, completely lost on how to reply to her daughters question.

"we're going to go look at some new animals" Danny added. It was the first excuse that he could think of.

"ooh can I come?" Charlotte squeaked. She loved going to choose new stock. She had been with Dupe once before and had came back beaming with news.

"no sweetie, maybe another time ey Alice?"

Alice didn't reply for quite some time, she sat there smiling to herself. He called her sweetie. Danny had called Charlotte sweetie. Terry had never done anything like that. Wow, Danny really was everything, he was truly amazing.

"Alice" Danny called from the other end of the kitchen, watching the grin on Alice's face grow bigger by the second.

"yeah yeah sure" Alice responded, still in a completely different world of her own.

Caroline made her way into the kitchen. "morning"

"oh morning Caroline" Danny replied as his ex mother in law brushed her way past him.

"morning" Charlotte drawled cheerfully.

"Caroline would you mind looking after Charlotte today" Alice asked her, as Caroline took a seat next to Charlie at the breakfast table.

"of course not, it'd be my pleasure" Caroline replied, turning around to face her.

"thank you so much"

"where are you two off today then?" Caroline questioned.

"they're going to look at more animals" Charlotte added, a tone of sadness in her voice that she wasn't going with them.

"we're buying more animals!" Caroline exclaimed. The middle of a rabies outbreak was certainly not the right time to be buying anymore stock. Besides they still had plenty.

"erm no, just looking" Danny sheepishly replied.

"ah ok" Caroline replied, well aware that Danny was hiding something.

Alice glanced up at Danny who was signalling for them to make a quick exit. She went over to kiss Charlie "won't be long sweetie, cya later"

"bye mum, bye Danny" Charlotte called as the pair of them were exciting the kitchen.

Danny waved back to her "see you Charlie"

"thanks again Caroline" Alice appreciated.

"no worries, have a nice day" Caroline called, as they'd already left for the door. She loved looking after Charlotte, both Alice and Danny could see that. She missed taking care of her granddaughter Olivia. Having Alice and Charlotte round had certainly filled the gap at leopards den. Not in a replacement way of course. But since Sarah had died and Olivia and Evan had moved back to England, it's definitely what this place needed. Everybody here knew that.

Caroline and Charlotte could hear the engine of the jeep as it roared it's way out of leopards den.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if anyone noticed but in chapter 2 (i think) it was supposed to say Caroline and not Georgina. And I know that Caroline wasn't actually there when Alice arrived at leopards den but there's kind of a reason for that later on. Hope it's starting off ok so far<strong>


	9. Not their father

_It hadn't taken them long at all. They soon arrived at their destination, which the sat nav continued to remind them._

"this is is it" Alice said, turning to look at Danny, as he turned off the engine. "you ready?"

"more than ever" Danny replied, letting out a small smile to reassure her.

She gave him a slight kiss on the lips, before clambering out of the vehicle. She headed straight for the front door, inhaled deeply and pushed the doorbell.

"Hello Terry" Alice said, as he opened his front door

"Alice" Terry nodded. He didn't seem surprised to see her at all. Maybe he had expected it. This day had to come sooner or later. Alice had only had the chance to visit her daughter once since the couple split, and that had ended in an argument.

"ah. And who's this you've brought along then? your father?" Terry chuckled to himself, as he noticed Danny step out of the jeep.

"Terry you know very bloody well that's he's not my father so don't start" Alice snapped. This was another reason they had split. Terry always thought he was clever, better than everyone else.

"new boyfriend then? my god, you don't hang about do you. But then again, you always were a slag" Terry cackled.

Danny couldn't stand anymore of his cockiness. He had only spoke for a few seconds and he was already beginning to get to him "would you like to say that again" He barked at him, moving himself closer to Terry. Looking down on him like a child.

Alice could see a fight coming on, Terry would certainly say it again. It's how he was. Full of pure cockiness. "Terry, don't bother, We've not come here to argue or fight with you. Please for Belle's sake"

Terry backed down from Danny, but keeping his guard up, remaining his eyes fixed on him.

"now can we come in and talk?" Alice asked, breaking the tension between the two.

"You've got 5 minutes" Terry told them, and then let them inside.

"thank you" She replied.

"Bella!" Alice called as she caught sight of her daughter coming down the stairs.

"Mummy!" Bella drawled as she slid across the hallway, jumping into her mothers arms.

"how are you sweetheart?" Alice asked her. Holding on tight to her little girl. Smoothing down her soft straight brown hair, and brushing her fringe off her eyes slightly.

"I'm ok. Where's Charlie?" Her little girl questioned. She was clearly missing her sister a lot. Not only was she her sister though, she was her twin. Her other half. Twins were supposed to be inseparable. And that's what Bella and Charlie had been, until the divorce had caused them to be split.

"Charlie's at home sweetie, she couldn't come today"

"why not?" Bella asked her mum, gazing up into her deep blue eyes, as if they hold the answer to everything.

Alice could feel the pain that her girls were feeling from this divorce. She hated that they were apart. "Because I've come to speak to Ter... I mean Dad"

"Oh" Bella mumbled, fixing her eyes to the floor.

"Belle this is Danny" Alice told her, turning to look at Danny. She hoped that this would perk Bella up a little.

"Hello" Bella greeted him, holding a big grin upon her face.

Danny's heart melted as her big emerald eyes shined back at him. He couldn't help but feel so much love for her. He felt more determined than ever to get her back. His own daughter. "Nice to meet you Bella" Danny said smiling, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Bella gripped hold, as the pair of them shook hands. "You've got big hands Danny"

"Annabelle!" Alice said, trying not to giggle at her daughters remark.

"Sorry" Bella giggled, looking up at Danny. He seemed huge compared to her.

"that's ok sweetie" Danny giggled, ruffling up Bella's hair.

"right, I think that's enough" Terry butted in. Danny calling Bella sweetie had certainly got to him. He was a very protective man. "Annabelle go upstairs to your bedroom"

"Terry" Alice said, holding onto her little girl.

"but why dad?" Bella asked, tears welling up in her eyes. She barely got to see her mother as it was.

"I'm not going to tell you again, go upstairs. I need to speak to your mother" Terry demanded, pointing in the direction of the stairs. Bella knew not to argue with her father. She turned to face her mother, hoping she'd argue back with him.

Alice shot dagger eyes at Terry. He had never treated the girls right and she hated it. More than anything. She needed to get her daughter back with her. He had no rights anymore. "just go wait upstairs baby, don't worry I'll come see you in a minute when I've spoken to your dad" Alice reassured her daughter. Kissing her slightly on her head.

"Ok then mum" Bella replied and she scuttled back upstairs.

"Go through" Terry said, leading them into the kitchen. "Right then, I'm guessing I know what you're here for"

"Well you have got my daughter Terry. What else would i want to come back to this place for"

"I get that Alice, but you could have arranged something with me first. I don't like you just coming in like this whenever you feel like it. It messes up Annabelle's routine"

"I'm her mother. You forcing for the twins to be split apart was messing up her routine!" Alice snapped back.

"I think I'm entitled to have one of my children, if not both. Which by the way, I don't thinks fair that you didn't bring Charlotte to come and see me"

"Well that's what we're here for" Danny butted in, He couldn't help but say something, Terry was making his bloody boil. "you and your 'so called' entitlements ..you're not their father"

"what have you got yourself here Alice, some sort of loon? Of course I'm their father" Terry once again cackled to himself.

"Danny I thought we weren't going to burst in here and tell him like that" Alice tried to whisper, but of course, the slight anger in her voice had caused Terry to hear every word.

"I'm sorry Alice but I can't bare to think of somebody else bringing up my own flesh and blood"

"his own flesh and blood? How's that even possible?" Terry laughed. Not taking a word of what Danny had just said serious.

"I used to know him many a while ago" Alice told him. "We were going out. And that's when I got pregnant..."

"But you got pregnant when we were together?" Terry frowned, hoping that this was their way of trying to 'bribe' Bella from him.

"No. I was already 6 weeks pregnant. I'm surprised you didn't notice the bump. I'm so sorry it had to turn out like this Terry. I didn't mean it to at all"

"I hope this isn't some kind of sick joke Alice?" Terry croaked. Although it may seem to Alice that he didn't treat the girls 'properly', it didn't mean that he didn't love them. He brought them up for 10 whole years. 10 precious years of their lives and they meant the world to him. In fact they were pretty much the only real family he thought he still had.

"I am so so sorry" Alice replied, going to put her arm around Terry. She hated this. She knew that she had just broken Terry's heart. She shouldn't have lead him to believe that the twins were his daughters.

He wasn't having any of this though. The anger was raging through his blood. He was like a volcano ready to explode. The veins on his forehead were beginning to show, as he just got angrier, and angrier. He had completely put the sadness that had taken over him to the back of his mind and changed it to fury.


	10. Everythings going to be fine

**I've decided I couldn't just leave this story, so im continuing :) ever so sorry if it takes me a while to upload some of the chapters though. I just finished my exams yesterday wahooo! So more time to write fanfics now, will try and do at least 1 more chapter this week before I go on away and then will do more once im back. Hope this is ok.**

* * *

><p>Terry grabbed the nearest object he could find. It was a kitchen knife, designed to carve meat. Possibly one of the sharpest objects a Kitchen could contain.<p>

Danny had seen Terry grasp onto the knife using his hand behind his back. Alice however, never.

Before anybody, even Danny could do anything about it, Terry had charged his way towards Alice and plunged the knife straight through her stomach.

Alice's knees had given way underneath her, from the shock and pain that was filling her body. She collapsed to the floor, trying to grasp her hands around her stomach.

"Danny" she cried, bursting into tears, absolutely petrified.

Terry put his hand to his mouth and stood watching, shaking his head, in so much shock, he could not believe he had just done that, he couldn't believe he was capable of such a thing.

Danny crouched down next to Alice, trying to reassure her that everything would be just fine. The thing is though he wasn't sure everything would be ok, he was scared to death of what was going to happen. Who wouldn't be?

"I'm sorry" Terry stuttered, backing away from where they sat on his kitchen floor.

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY?" Danny raged.

"Danny, please" Alice pleaded "Call for an Ambulance, then go and get Belle and her things" she said breathlessly.

Blood was beginning to form a puddle on Terry's pure white kitchen tiles. Alice knew that this was not a good sign. She feared the worst. She was going to die right here.

Danny had phoned for an Ambulance and found a kitchen tea towel to wrap around where the knife hung out of Alice's stomach, to try and stop at least a bit of the bleeding.

He raced his way up the stairs to where his daughter sat on her bed crying her eyes out. The shouting and arguing seemed to have brought a lot of memories back to the young girl.

"Danny?" she called, looking up, teary eyed.

"Hey it's alright" Danny reassured her, going to sit beside her. He wrapped his arm around, and she grabbed on tightly to his hand.

"I'm scared" Bella whimpered.

"I know honey, I know. It's going to be ok though. I want you to pack some things in a bag, and wait up here till I come back and fetch you, Ok, will you do that for me?" Danny asked.

"Why?" she sobbed.

"Bella please, you've got to do this"

She looked up to Danny, whiping tears from her eyes. "I want my mum"

Danny bit his lip, he could hear the sirens in the distance, he needed to get back to Alice. "Belle I need to go and help your mum, she's a little poorly, so the doctors and nurses are going to come and make her better. I'll come and get you in 10 minutes, I promise"

"Ok danny" she replied, putting all her trust into him. She had to be grown up about this. Something was terribly wrong, and she didn't know what. If Danny could help her, then let him.

"good girl, I promise I'll be back sweetie" he told her kissing her forehead.

"Danny" Bella called as he was exiting her room "is mum going to be ok?"

Danny turned around "of course she is. She's tough" He reassured her.

Belle sharply smiled as Danny headed off downstairs. She wasn't stupid; she knew there was more to it than her mum just being 'poorly' as Danny had told her. She continued to cry as she grabbed all her things and placed them into a bag.

The sirens had begun to get louder and louder, Danny had just made his way back into the kitchen to Alice.

"Shhh its ok" Danny soothed as he sat stroking Alice's hair, just like she was a young child. "Where's Terry?" he asked her as he eventually noticed he wasn't in the room anymore.

"I don't know" she mumbled, her eyes flickering open and close. "He ran out the patio doors a while ago"

There was 3 loud knocks at the door, Danny raced through the hallway and opened it.

"She's through there" he pointed as 2 paramedics, pushed their way through the front door.

"what's her name?" The female paramedic asked Danny as he joined them in the kitchen.

"Alice. Alice Collins" Danny told her.

"Hi Alice, I'm Afia, can you hear me?" The paramedic called.

"Squeeze my hand if you understand what we're saying" the male paramedic added.

Alice squeezed his hand.

"Right then Alice, we're going to give you a bit of oxygen to help steady that breathing for you, and give you a quick shot of painkillers, alright" Afia told her leading her through their procedure to help her feel more relaxed and assured of what was happening.

"We're both vets" Danny told them. "Do what you need to do, she knows most of the procedures"

"Ok" they both replied.

They finished what they needed to do to make Alice feel a little more comfortable, and slowly shuffled her onto the stretcher, ready to transport to hospital.

"Would you like to come in the Ambulance with her Mr Trevanion? They asked him.

"Can her daughter come too?" he questioned.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Afia replied. "We're going to need the space in the back if Alice becomes unstable.

"Ok, we'll follow you their" He told them. He kissed Alice and ran upstairs to get Belle.

The paramedics had loaded Alice into the Ambulance, and Danny and Belle were set to go in the jeep, and they all raced off to the hospital.


	11. My Love

Danny's P.O.V

12 hours. 12 hours I have been sat here in this waiting room waiting for some news on how Alice was. It seemed like an eternity. Why wasn't anybody keeping me informed on her condition?

I couldn't bare the thought of loosing Alice. I had only just gotten her back, gotten our daughters back. We were finally ready to be a family. I didn't think I was able to love again when I lost Miranda, then I met Alice, beautiful, beautiful Alice. She was my world, my soul mate. I had never experienced anything like it. It was so much different to the love I had towards Miranda, sure I loved her, she was my wife for a long time, the mother of my daughter, my first born. But Alice, there was just something about her, she was part of me, and so much more than that, I could not spend a day without her, it broke me in two when I was torn away from her, it was like losing a limb. I understood, no experienced the term 'a broken heart' my heart was most certainly broken, it was shattered into a million pieces. I thought that was the end. There was no point in living. But of course I knew deep down I had to stay strong for Rosie, and that's what I did. 10 years later the love of my life came back. It was as if god had given us another chance. Another chance at love. My heart had fixed again, I had gotten my world back and it would be my duty to keep her and not let her go. I could not face going through it again, the broken heart, losing my world. I just couldn't face it. Not here, not now, not ever.

"Mr Trevanion" I deep voiced called. I looked up to see a young doctor stood in front of me. "Would you like to come and see Alice now?" He asked.

I let out a sigh of relief. 'Come and see Alice' – that must mean she's ok! Oh my god! Alice was going to be ok! "Yes" I beamed. "How is she though?" I asked, realising that Alice being alive is only one hurdle out of the way.

"She's stable" he replied "She's going to be just fine"

I smiled "Oh that's wonderful news!"

"Now Mr Trevanion, you are Alice's partner aren't you?" He questioned

"Yeah" I replied.

"There is something else you need to know then"

Oh god, there's something wrong with Alice, I just knew that it was too good to be true. "What? What is it?" I panicked, terrified of what was facing us next.

"Why don't you come in, It is probably best I tell Alice at the same time" He told me, pointing the way to Alice's room.

* * *

><p>"Hello Miss Collins" "I'm Doctor Carter" the young man told her, as he checked her meds. "How you feeling?"<p>

"dead" Alice groaned.

Danny rushed to her bedside, and grabbed her hand "don't joke Alice. I thought I'd lost you"

"You'll never lose me Danny. "I'm not going anywhere. You don't get rid of a Collins that easily" She giggled.

Danny chuckled, and kissed her. He was glad to see Alice being her witty self again.

"Where's Belle?" She worried, as she remembered how she'd gotten here in the first place. "Danny please tell me you brought her with you?"

"Belle's fine" he smiled. "Dupe came to pick her up and she's back at leopards den with Charlotte and everybody else. She's safe don't worry"

Alice squeezed onto his hand even tighter "Thank you"

He smiled "She's my daughter"

"Mr Trevanion" The doctor said "would you like to take a seat"

"take a seat? What fo..." He stopped midsentence before realising. "Oh the news. Oh god, that bad?"

"what news" Alice murmured.

"Alice. You're going to be fine, no actual injuries to you personally and you're going to be fine in the long run, just a little sore for a few weeks. But I'm afraid you lost the baby. There's nothing we could have done... the baby was too small" The Doctor began to explain to them.

Alice interrupted before he could continue "baby?" she didn't know anything about a baby.

"what baby Alice?" Danny asked, absolutely gobsmacked. This was the first he had heard of it.

"I didn't know I was pregnant" Alice stuttered, in complete shock. How could she have missed this?

"I'm so sorry" The doctor added "You were 9 weeks. There's no damage to the uterus so I shouldn't see any problems with you becoming pregnant again"

"9 weeks" She mumbled under her breath. It all seemed so surreal.

The doctor realised they were in shock about the situation "I'll give you a minute"

"thanks" Danny called as he exited the room.

"oh Danny I'm so so sorry. I didn't even know" Alice wailed.

"Alice, shhh, it's not your fault, these things happen" He tried to reassure her, wiping tears that fell from her eyes.

"I know Danny, but our baby. I miscarried our baby" She cried.

He sat down on the bed beside her, put his arm around her as she bedded her head into his chest.


	12. Getting back to reality

It had been 2 weeks now since Alice's accident, she was let out of hospital the following day and was now well on her way to becoming fully recovered. Everything seemed, well 'normal' again back at leopards den, everybody was back to getting on with their day to day life's and most importantly the family had a new addition.. Bella. Bella fit in perfectly with everybody there, it was like she had always been with them. Alice loved having her daughter back with her where she belonged. Charlotte was more than happy to have her 'other half' back by her side, causing mischief together and Danny of course was ecstatic to have not one, but two new daughters living with him, that he'd never even knew had existed. Already now he was so protective over them, Alice loved that. A good, sturdy environment for the twins to grow up in, and people that loved for them and cared for them, just like they did her.

Terry hadn't been seen since the day of the accident, nobody had a clue where he was, not even the police had found a trace of him yet. This made Alice terrified. Terrified that one day he would just come and along and take her baby girls. If he was cable of stabbing her, then he would be cable of anything.

"Good morning Alice or should I say afternoon" Caroline called as Alice eventually rolled into the kitchen at 10 o'clock. It wasn't like Alice at all, she was usually the first person up in the house. 6 O'clock on the dot, she would get up and all the animals would have been fed before Danny even got the chance to eat his breakfast.

"Morning Caroline... Danny" Alice replied

Danny spun around as he heard the sound of her beautiful voice "Morning sweetheart" he called "You're up late this morning, you feeling alright?" he questioned.

Alice went over to him and poured herself a cup of coffee "I feel fine; I don't know how I managed to over sleep"

"You're just lazy" he joked, winking at her.

Alice had to laugh, he was always messing around with her, joking at the slightest thing, one of things she loved about him. He was such a cutie.

"Have the animals been fed? What about Charlotte and Belle? Have they had their breakfast? Who took them to school?" Alice panicked.

"Alice stop worrying, I've got everything under control, the animals have been fed and checked, Charlie and Bella are at school, they had their breakfast, Caroline took them to school ages ago, and they're absolutely fine" Danny reassured her.

Alice smiled, her heart melting as she did so, he was more than perfect "thank you Danny, and you Caroline"

"Anything for you Miss Collins" he whispered, gently kissing her on the head.

"My pleasure" Caroline responded "If any of you need me, radio me, I'm popping into town, do you want anything?" She asked them

"No thanks" They both replied and Caroline went off into town.

"So then you going to finally let me work on an animal today Trevanion?"

"are you sure you're ready for it?" He asked her. Since the accident he'd be more than protective over her. At first he wouldn't even let her walk around the house herself.

"I've been ready for it for the past 2 weeks!"

"If you're absolutely sure?" He asked again.

"Danny I'm fine, honest"

"You can come with me down to Mara later then, couple of ellie's over there that need seeing too" He told her.

"Yes dad" She chuckled, saluting him.

"what the hell are you eating?" Danny asked, disgusted as he caught sight of the mess that sat on the plate on front of her.

"strangely enough mashed banana on toast" She replied, asking herself why the hell she was actually eating this.

"mashed banana on toast? what's that some crazy Scottish dish?" He laughed.

"not that I know of, I just fancied it so thought I'd try it"

"you, are one in a million miss Collins" He said as he leant forward to kiss her.

"I'll take that as a compliment" She grinned.


	13. Thinking what's best

It was late at leopards den, and everybody had headed off to bed, except Danny and Alice, who had been working hard all day long. Well, mainly Danny, he had been up since early hours. They never really got much alone, relaxing time together right now, life was pretty hectic. So here they were, embracing eachothers company, cuddled up on the sofa. Alice lay curled up in his arms, she fit perfectly, they were like a complete jigsaw.

"Alice.." Danny whispered quietly, as he played with her long silky black hair.

She leaned her head back, looking up at Danny "Yeah?"

"When are we going to tell the girls?"

"Not now Danny" She told him, sitting up and pulling away from the comfort of his arms.

"Why not now? Do you not want them to know I'm their father?" He asked, confused.

"Of course I want them to know, how you can even say that!" She snapped. "We've only just got Belle here though.. she's already confused enough of where Terry is.. they both are, The man who they think is there father and has been for pretty much all of their lives"

"I understand that but how do you think I feel about it all?" Danny said, trying to keep his calm and be the better person.

"Right now Danny, the girls priority is my main concern" she continued to snap.

"So basically, you don't give two shits oh how I feel about all this?"

She glared at him "I never said that"

"But you were thinking it, right"

"It's not always about you, you know" She said angrily.

"When did I say it was? I'm the one who's actually thinking of the girls here, and what's best for them"

"Best for them?" She spat. Completely shattering their lives is best for them?"

"So finding out I'm their father, is shattering their lives? Nice to know"

"Oh you know what I mean. They loved Terry they'll be completely heartbroken"

"Well they're going to have to find out sooner or later." he informed her.

"And I rather it was later"

"Depriving me of my fatherly rights"

"your fatherly rights? she sniggered. You've only just found out your their father.."

"Yeah.. and who's fault is that?"

"Don't blame all this on me. You're the one who needs to learn how to put something on it"

"don't be so pathetic. You're making more drama out of this than needed"

"Of course I am" She said sarcastically.

"I just don't think the whole situation is fair on the girls, that's all" He told her gently,once again, trying to keep his calm.

"Don't tell me what's fair and what's not for my own daughters!" She screamed.

She couldn't take anymore of this arguing with him. She'd made up her mind and that was set. She got up and stormed off.

"I think you're forgetting their OUR daughters!" He yelled, as she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>hmm i'm not entirely happy with this chapter.. and not a lot going off really I know, it was in desperate need of updating though. Sorry for lack of updates again.<strong>


End file.
